Azalia Coleman
"Every year I wish something, anything, would change. And every year nothing changes." - Azalia to Skye about her family Azalia Coleman was born to Jaslyn Good on 30 August, 2005. Her father, Theodore Coleman was married to Celestina Coleman at the time. Jaslyn, a Muggleborn witch, had been in England visiting her sister when Azalia was conceived and later born. She returned to her Muggle husband in America when Azalia was less than a month old. Azalia grew up believing she was a normal girl as her mother and step-father grew to hate magic. When Azalia was eight-years-old, her mother and step-father visited England for work. Jaslyn, finally sick of taking care of her daughter, abandoned Azalia at the Ministry of Magic with a note saying who her father was. It was then that Azalia discovered that she was a witch. At Hogwarts, Azalia shared a dorm with April Goldsmith, Nixy Malfoy, Aria Rivers, Charlie Spencer, and Alessia Vullo. Pre Hogwarts Azalia was sent to live with her father when she was eight. She found it incredibly hard to settle into her new life as her father was a traditional Pureblood. For the first year of living with her father, she refused to speak. She and her father had a rather strained relationship due to him not knowing about her existence until he found her on his doorstep. Azalia also had a very rocky relationship with her step-mother and half-siblings. Celestina hated her as she was the result of Theodore's affair. Locklin, Azalia's older half-brother also disliked her for her blood status and the fact that she had "ripped his family apart". Azalia got on well enough with her younger half-siblings, Trey and Annie but as Trey was only six when Azalia came to live with them and Annie was three, they didn't understand much of what was going on. A change that Azalia found the hardest to adjust to was her new school. Up until eight, she'd attended a Muggle school which didn't have the best reputation. She begged her father to send her back but he refused, insisting she be sent to a Magical Primary school. Azalia found it incredibly hard to make friends in this new school due to the fact that not only was she a half-blood, she was completely new to the Magical Community. One day while running late to a class, Azalia ran into an Italian Pureblood girl named Alessia Vullo and the two instantly hit it off. Alessia introduced Azalia to Charlotte Spencer who insisted she be called Charlie. The three were soon best friends and did everything together. Alessia and Charlie were the only people Azalia told about all her problems. 1st Year Azalia, Charlie, and Alessia all sat together on the Hogwarts express. While they were waiting to leave, a girl entered the compartment asking if she could sit there. She introduced herself as Penelope Johnson but said she went by Penny. 2nd Year 3rd Year 4th Year During the summer before her 4th year, Theodore told Azalia that she was being sent to live with her mother once more. Azalia, distraught she'd be forced to return to America as she had grown to love England. She refused to tell her friends for fear they would abandon her when they learned she was leaving. Jaslyn was killed in a car accident on 1 July, 2019, allowing Azalia to remain in London with her father, much to the disappointment of her family. 5th Year April introduced Azalia to Lysander Longbottom suggesting that Lysander would make a good study partner. Azalia, having just broken up with Aidan, wasn't sure what April was suggesting as she was doing fine studying on her own. As the year went along, Azalia and Lysander got to know each other. Azalia grew more and more confident and soon she was being completely honest with Lysander. He made her feel safe and she was comfortable telling him anything he wanted to know. She was surprised as she had never felt this way with anyone before. In the middle of her fifth year, Lysander asked her on a date to Hogsmeade to which Azalia said yes. They visited the shops together and had lunch at Three Broomsticks. They walked back to the castle and were right outside the Great Hall when they got stuck under some of James Potter's enchanted mistletoe. Lysander kissed Azalia in order to release them from the spell and many students in the Great Hall saw. Lysander and Azalia broke up at the end of her fifth year when Lysander graduated as they didn't think a long distance relationship would be a good idea. However, they did get back together after Azalia graduated Hogwarts. 6th Year 7th Year Post Hogwarts Lysander and Azalia.jpg|Lysander and Azalia Aidan and Azalia.jpg|Aidan and Azalia on a date. Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:House Coleman Category:British Category:New Era Category:Half-Blood Category:OC Category:2005 Category:2016 Sorting Category:Comrades Category:Confidants Category:Graduated 2023